Inside the game
by Clocks Striking Thirteen
Summary: When all the over 14s disappeared from Little Pete's point of view. Not very good but you can read it if you want to. Chapter 2 is when the people from Coates arrive.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this went a bit wrong but I liked the idea so if anyone wants to write a better one please please do. And this is really short because I don't know if I should carry on or not... okay read now.**

Inside the game

**Little Pete's POV**

I don't relate to people. I know I don't. But inside my head is quiet and I can think about what happened.

I was sitting in the power plant on my game… I think Dad was there. He would have liked to hear me call him that-"Dad!" like any normal kid but as soon as I try to get back to the world a glaze covers me and I zone out. So all my family hate me. Astrid hates me. She takes care of me and loves me but I know I'm a "problem".

So I was on my game playing Pokemon. I like it because there's so much going on part of my brain is free to think. That probably make no sense to normal people but I'm not normal and my brain thinks in a funny way. Anyway I was just sitting and then the monster came. The monster. It gets into my head- I think I'm… vulnerable like Astrid says. And it was destroying and controlling but I won't let it. It's bad. I can do strange things but this was so hard to stop. I found out ages ago it was wrong- at first I thought it was just because I'm weird but then one time I got angry at Astrid and made her go to her room. And I hadn't zoned out yet and she looked at me… that's when I realised something was wrong. She can do things too but just little and not the same at all. When I can I choke people, move people and lots more things I haven't tried. It's not under control but I do a lot.

On the 10th November at 10:17am I was at the plant and the monster tried to take over. He was in my head and trying to use me to create a meltdown in the power plant, whatever that was. But I said no. I didn't want to and wouldn't listen. He tried everything to make me but it didn't work on me. I think… I think I'm powerful. But then he told the other man he could get inside's head to do it and I didn't know how to stop it and I started to think maybe this wasn't real and it was voices in my head.

But then the alarm went off. It was so loud it jerked me into the world and I didn't want to be there. Everyone was rushing and there was lights flashing all everywhere and I went to someone but I was pushed away and I covered my ears in was all too much and I just wanted the noise to stop. I pushed against the air using all my power and then it did. 10:18am and all the people gone. But not Astrid. I didn't want her gone too. So just the big people with all the noise. 10:18 and it was a new world. The autistic created it. My world.

Too late I realised the monster wanted it this way too.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, sorry it's short- it's so hard to write… but if anyone has any ideas on what I should write about please tell me

Okay here it is!

**Little Pete's POV**

I wish was like the other people. I think maybe God made me different… special, I always used to think. That was what mummy told me before she gave up on me like everyone else. But not so much any more. I don't know what God is. I don't know if God likes me. I don't know… I don't think I like God. How could making me like this be a good idea? I think I can keep the walls around us up but I can't do anything important. Mummy taught me and Astrid the Lord's Prayer. She liked God a lot so it's one of the only things I heard in the real world and can say. Everything else I just do- not even using my brain. Something about a pilot, Astrid told me once. Auto pilot. The funny word stuck with me. Sometimes I think it means I am doing something. I'm flying all over the world inside my head, everywhere, it's just the rest of the world can't see.

But most of the time I want to be like these people. Even the bad ones.

Even I could tell something was going on today, lots of noise and people being loud. Louder. Than normal. So I didn't really try to zone into what was happening at first. But after a bit I had to. So I let myself go slowly, and I saw I was inside the church. Maybe a sign from God. Maybe not. But then I saw the new people and I had to zone back out again. Because they were…

The first one I saw was the girl, almost bad all the way through. Not evil, but not nice either. I'd seen bad people before, but she just surprised me because she was so pretty. I thought pretty girls were nice. Like Astrid. Not her. And the other thing was that she was the first person I'd ever read who knew she had the power. She had completely the wrong idea, with the phone bars- but she knew. And if that wasn't enough, next I saw the boy in the middle. Odd I hadn't seen him first because everyone else was looking at him. But I'm not everyone else. He… also wasn't evil, just bad. But what he was trying to do had to be stopped. And then I saw the third one.

And I started spiralling. Because he wasn't just bad, he was twisted and sick and evil and an even worse creation of God's than me.

I had made up my mind about God.


End file.
